jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
King Of The Jungle, Ltd.
King Of The Jungle, LTD. is the British independent game development company, it was founded by Raffaele Cecco, Jolyon Myers, Mark Bentley, Stephane Koenig and Paul Margrave. It was location at London, United Kingdom. The company is independently has equipped to the 3 directors, but also the career we have Software Engineer, Programming, Artist, Designer, Sound and Music achieved at the previous from the Swedish game development whom of the game designed as Unique Development Studios around the first place Obsession who has the made developed few project titles of around couples years several, At the time. the company running by the british developer team is lead with them to first game produced were Agent Armstrong. And even the publisher with GT Interactive acquired to be developed for next their second game development is overhead 3D space shooter action has Invasion From Beyond (B-Movie). Involved to new members in an new project moves their published with Hasbro Interactive, Inc. supposed to put the working title: Galaga 2000. Later the final name has Galaga: Destination Earth releases by Namco, Ltd. at 2000. Unique Development Studios acquired with King Of The Jungle their subsidiary to London, England the studio active their 2001 and ongoing later pass. KOTJ went their going later the developed sometimes that platformation for PC Windows and Playstation recognized as the next new game development of interest got about Championship Manager Quiz offered are released in 2001 prior marketing to Eidos Interactive. So it's period has perhaps having now tech some game engine using on programmed instead the game engine technical, They came cannot planned in game engine during in the lacks of programmed bugged for grander of cost failed from the tech tool development kit to game engine it made throught the sources from the previous game developed their Agent Armstrong, B-Movie, Galaga: Destination Earth some controversy, Its currenting their website design has taking way then sooner for becomes to flowed out lack their website updated is bring never comes to active, Website went disappearance that webpages moved their through for. On their 2004. KOTJ developed in few remember the time to moved onto their new game project and final game produced. Their the quarters developed supportive of the racing titled: GrooveRider: Slot Car Thunder but also is only platforms to Playstation 2, Xbox and Gamecube. so it's bring the developers studio london what we remains career game designed and developed is soon being Unique Development Studios has financially account is trouble their bank offered handled to dissolved is able to takes shut down operated from Swedish. The british development team has left the King Of The Jungle, LTD. After the studio being closed its door. At the end of couples middie months of 2004. King Of The Jungle, LTD. company went to shut down. History Timeline Year-Active 1995 * King Of the Jungle, LTD. is now opened company * The founder of 5 British guys has: Designer, Programmer, Artist, Sound and Music * Its bring operated in opened their new studio at London, United Kingdom * Previous to Unique Development Studios its known for precious to first game developed bring Obsession 1996 * Development started to first game produced called: Agent Armstrong * Agent Armstrong supposed to be similar style from Contra, Metal Slug * In Pre-production on going developed in their stages is head by the Raffaele Cecco, Jolyon Myers, Mark Bentley, Stephane Koenig and Paul Margrave their pre-stage developed * Jolyon Myers made the lead animator on cutscene, rendering animation instead their into 2D / 3D games simulated. Also the music composers and sound effect led to equipped. 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 Defunct Caused 2004 British development member has left the King Of The Jungle, LTD. went off to studio after bring Unique Development Studios were the dissolved and bankrupt, and went shut down. Closed And Shutdown King Of The Jungle, LTD. has closed its door on london studios and went shut down in 2004 earlier. Games Lists PC Windows * Agent Armstrong * Galaga: Destination Earth * Championship Manager Quiz Playstation 1 * Agent Armstrong * B-Movie / Invasion From Beyond * Galaga: Destination Earth * Championship Manager Quiz Playstation 2 * GrooveRider: Slot Car Thunder * Explosion Royale (unreleased) GameCube * GrooveRider: Slot Car Thunder Xbox * GrooveRider: Slot Car Thunder Development crew Founding Members * Raffaele Cecco * Jolyon Myers * Mark Bentley * Stephane Koenig * Paul Margrave Trivia * The company name King Of The Jungle from the animals beat em' up games * The company contains has famous domained was "King Of The Jungle" the lion logo slogans as according from codenames has "KOTJ" is the best british game developer from founder by the 5 british guy the development team See also * Big JAMES Draft Production